Big Brother Legacy 2
Big Brother Legacy 2 '''is the 2nd season of the online Big Brother game, Big Brother Legacy, that takes place on Tumblr and Skype. Casting was focused on new players, or players with previous bad experience with ORGS. The season is hosted by Randy, Dom, and Nicolas. The Tumblr blog for the season is: Big Brother Legacy 2 Hosts Twists * '''Dynasties: '''The houseguests found out the first day that they will be accompanied by a coach that has a honorable reputation in other ORGs. The Coaches will all pick three houseguests to join their team. The HOH's team of the week will receive immunity, and can only nominate people outside of their team (excluding coaches). If a coach's team member is nominated the respective coach is auto-picked to play in the week's POV. Coaches cannot vote, and will be auto-eliminated if they lose all of their players. * '''Chinese Zodiac: Every houseguest (excluding coaches) will be appointed a chinese zodiac. And every zodiac will have an ENEMY '''and an '''ALLY. '''Houseguests only knew their zodiac, their enemy's zodiac, and their ally's zodiac ** If your '''Enemy '''gets evicted you will be forced to vote twice every round for the remainder of the twist. ** If your '''Ally '''gets evicted you cannot vote in the next eviction. This information will remain anonymous. * '''Mongol Invasion: The Coaches enter the game. Instead of a normal week of Big Brother, the house will be challenged with a Survivor-style week where two people will win immunity. Everyone will then submit 2 votes, each for a different person that they would like to be evicted. The two people with the most votes will immediately be evicted from the house. * Safety & Buyback: Due to inactivity, the house was thrown a curveball and immediately competed in an endurance competition to stay in the game. The houseguest that did the worst was automatically evicted and joined the jury. The previously evicted houseguest that performed the best immediately re-entered the game. Blake was evicted, and Ace rejoined the game. Houseguests NICOLELEGACY2.png|Nicole wins POTS!|link=https://bigbrotherlegacy.wikia.com/wiki/Nicole|linktext=Was asked to be a coach, but suited better as a houseguest! NEHELEGACY2.png|Nehemiah wins AFP!|link=https://bigbrotherlegacy.wikia.com/wiki/Nehemiah|linktext=Sweetheart to America, but not to fellow houseguests REGANLEGACY2.png|Regan wins Underdog!|link=https://bigbrotherlegacy.wikia.com/wiki/Regan|linktext=Usual first boot to Queen of Legacy 2! THOMASLEGACY2.png|Thomas wins Villain Award!|link=https://bigbrotherlegacy.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas|linktext=Topaz could never compare! Voting History Note 1: There were only 6 votes to evict because Blake and Medha did not vote. Note 2: Since Madison was evicted and Jay had no more players left, Jay was evicted from the house. Note 3: This week was the Mongol Invasion twist. Ruthie and Ace received the most votes and were immediately evicted from the house! Note 4: There were only 5 votes to evict because Emily did not submit a vote. Note 5: There were 3 nominees this week due to Regan receiving her second strike. Note 6: Blake scored the lowest score and was then eliminated from the game. Ace then won the buyback and was made a houseguest once again! Note 7: Blake did not vote in the finale, bringing the jury down to seven people. 'Weekly History' Week 1 The coaches entered and were immediately tasked with drafting their teams. Madison ultimately won the Head of Household competition and granted immunity to Jay's team. After unexpectedly winning HOH, Madison took the safe route by nominating Cheyenne and Caleb. During the Power of Veto competition, Ali had voiced that he would like to win the veto, but, Nicole had her own agenda and ended up snatching the veto and keeping nominations the same. After a wild 24 hours going into what seemed to be a simple eviction, Nicole led the charge to get Caleb out. After the vote was revealed, Nicole came up just short as Cheyenne was evicted 5-4 due to inactivity. Week 2 After an unexpectedly close eviction and voting with the minority, Ace became the new Head of Household. Thomas was then notified that he would not be able to vote due to his ally leaving the game. Nehemiah was also informed that he would have a double vote for the remainder of the twist. After hearing rumors about them, Ace decided to nominate Nehemiah and Caleb for eviction. Medha then went on to win the Power of Veto and decided to save Nehemiah due to seeing value in him. Ace, needing a pawn, decided to nominate Chrissa in Nehemiah's place. After discovering Chrissa being evicted would give him the extra vote, Ace decided to shift his target to his original pawn, Chrissa. After a shocking 4-2 vote, Chrissa and her allies were blindsided as she was evicted from the house. Week 3 After Chrissa was evicted, Ace was notified that he would be receiving a double vote for the rest of the season! Nicole was also notified that she would not be eligible to vote this week. After the blindside of Chrissa, the power shift continued as Trae became the new Head of Household. He decided to make a move and nominate Nicole alongside Medha. After Nicole won the Power of Veto and saved herself from eviction, Trae named Blake as the renomination. After a lazy 24 hours, Medha was evicted by a nearly unanimous vote of 7-1. Week 4 After a flashgame tournament, Madison threw the final part and Thomas became the new Head of Household, which he used to begin his scheming. Initially, Thomas decided to nominate Blake and Regan. Emily then became the first coach to win a competition when she won the Power of Veto. She used the opportunity to save her teammate Regan and ultimately used the veto on her. Needing a replacement nominee, Thomas made one of the most shocking moves of the season by nominating and blindsiding Madison. The house was sent into a tailspin as people flipped back and forth all day. Ultimately, the vote came down to a tie and Thomas was forced to break it. He decided to evict Madison and his backdoor plan was officially a success. Week 5 After a shocking backdoor plan, the house was in for another shock as the coach's twist came to an end and the Mongol Invasion twist took place. After Trae and Ali won immunity from the vote, the house was thrown into chaos as everyone was scrambling to survive the live night. At the end of the wild night, Ruthie and Ace were sent packing due to Nicole and Thomas flipping on their fellow teammate and coach, further implying that no one is safe. Week 6 Coming out of the live night with new alliances formed, Nicole ended up becoming the next Head of Household! With nominations looming, Nicole decided to take a safe route and nominate two people she felt distant from: Caleb and Regan. Nehemiah went on to win the Power of Veto competition and felt torn about his decision. Ultimately, he decided not to use the Power of Veto, respecting Nicole's wishes. After 24 hours, Caleb was officially evicted in a close 3-2 vote. Week 7 After losing the first member of his team, Ali went on to win his first Head of Household competition. Nominations were then made much trickier due to Regan receiving her second strike and thus becoming a third nominee for the week. Feeling as though he lost his connection and trust, Ali decided to nominate Trae alongside Blake. Ali then went on to win the Power of Veto, being the first person to do this in the series. He then decided to use the Power of Veto on Regan, as she wasn't one of his initial nominees. Feeling betrayed by his former coach, Trae then went on to host the "Last Supper" which led to his demise being evicted by a 3-2 vote. Week 8 After a wild eviction, Emily secured her first HOH win of the season, further keeping the power in the coach's hands. Feeling as though a big move needed to be made, Emily decided to betray her alliance and nominate Nehemiah and Thomas. Ali won his second Power of Veto competition in a row after basically having it handed to him. Ultimately, he decided to save Thomas. Knowing she doesn't have many options, Emily decided to nominate Blake in his place. After the newly formed alliance of Nicole, Ali, and Nicole targeted Nehemiah, the vote ended up in a tie. Emily decided to break the tie by voting to evict Nehemiah, sending him straight to the jury. Week 9 Due to a complete lack of motivation and interest in the season, the house was thrown another curveball by forcing everyone to compete in a 24 hour endurance competition. Blake was immediately evicted from the house from performing the worst. To the house's shock, Ace won his way back into the house ready to have another shot at the win! Week 10 After the elimination and buyback competition, Regan went on to win her first competition of the season by winning the Head of Household competition. Seeing it fair that Ace just returned to the competition, Regan decided to nominate him alongside Thomas. Regan then went on to win the Power of Veto for the week. With all of the power in her hands, she decided to keep her nominations the same. With the power now shifting to Ali, Nicole, and Emily, the three unanimously voted to evict Thomas. Week 11 Following Thomas' eviction, Ali went on to win his second Head of Household competition of the season. He decided to nominate Ace, due to a lack of connection, alongside Nicole, who he felt was the biggest threat left in the game. Ali then went on to win his third Power of Veto competition. Feeling comfortable with his nominations, he decided to keep them the same. The house then went to a vote and ultimately, Nicole was evicted by a 2-0 vote. Week 12 The final four then began their fight for Head of Household. Emily ended up winning, securing her spot in the final three. Feeling as though the nominations didn't matter, she decided to nominate fellow coach, Ali, and Ace. After a stressful final Power of Veto competition, Ali came out on top winning his fourth Power of Veto of the season. When the time came to cast a vote to evict, Ali, realizing she was a bigger threat, sealed Regan's fate by casting his vote to evict her. Week 13 As the final 3 came down to two coaches and one original houseguest, all hope seemed to be lost for Ace when Ali won the final Head of Household competition. Shockingly, Ali decided to take a risk and evict Emily, who had stated previously that she'd rather be evicted than lose in the final two. After a shaky and dramatic jury questioning session, the final two had no idea who would come out on top. Ultimately, Ali won by a vote of 4-3, snagging the votes of Regan, Emily, Caleb, and Thomas. 'Statistics' Competition Wins *Ali - 8 *Emily - 3 *Nicole - 3 *Ace - 2 *Regan - 2 *Trae - 2 *Madison M - 1 *Medha - 1 *Nehemiah - 1 *Thomas - 1 HOH Wins *Ali - 3 *Emily - 2 *Ace - 1 *Madison - 1 *Nicole - 1 *Regan - 1 *Thomas - 1 *Trae - 1 POV Wins *Ali - 4 *Nicole - 2 *Emily - 1 *Medha - 1 *Nehemiah - 1 *Regan - 1 Times Nominated *Ace - 4 *Blake B - 4 *Regan - 4 *Caleb - 3 *Nehemiah - 2 *Nicole - 2 *Thomas - 2 *Ali - 1 *Cheyenne - 1 *Chrissa - 1 *Emily - 1 *Madison - 1 *Medha - 1 *Trae - 1 |}